generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
History of White Knight (Second Season)
After Providence's ambush by Van Kleiss, White Knight made the construction of Providence immediate. Over time, White Knight continued to give his agents missions. Facing more troubling encounters, he managed to get through it. Eventually, he had gotten into a large battle with The Pack, causing Rex to vanish into the future of Providence, where White Knight was no longer leader. Season Two Lost Weekend After Rex and Bobo came back from a mission, White Knight ordered Bobo and Rex into his office. He revealed to them that they, including graduated Agent, Kenwyn, will be going to inspect a party being held by EVOs in the Sonoran Desert and to report back to him to find out how to handle the situation. After a long night, Kenwyn and Rex report back to his office. Surprised by Kenwyn's lie, saying that Rex did everything by the book, he ensured to assign them to another mission. 2.03, "Lost Weekend" Mixed Signals Looking into background files of Caesar, White was impressed and suggested that he could be an incredible asset to Providence. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" Outpost White Knight assigned Rex to go to La Selva alone to stop a Green Fist group. He rejected Bobo's request to participate however he went anyway. He requested Rex to handle this mission quietly and with diplomacy, due to the conflict Providence has with the area being quite complex. White Knight sent regards to Oso Maretelo the Providence Agent, that Rex would be staying with, there. In response, Oso jokingly told Rex that White should be outdoor more often. 2.08, "Outpost" Written in Sand Asking for a status update, White clearly stated that he wouldn't risk everyone's lives to search for Rex; who had gone missing with Van Kleiss in the midst of a sand storm. 2.12, "Written in Sand" A Family Holiday Having a talk with Holiday, he clearly stated that apart from the fact of not liking Beverly, he didn't like Holiday's idea of having her cured by Branden Moses. He demanded that if the cure didn't work, to not bring her back to Providence. After Beverly was kidnapped by Branden, the team fled the Keep to search for her. This alarmed White Knight, questioning why his Keep was on an unauthorized mission. When Rex explained, White carelessly brought up his deal with Holiday and told them to return to base immediately. However, Rex, Holiday, and Agent Six lied to White Knight to search for Branden Moses themselves. Eventually locating them, White Knight implied that the trio were in much trouble. When the group returned back to Providence, White told Holiday that he didn't want anymore relatives in Providence saying it wasn't a "boarding house". 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Exposed Quite anxious about having Diane Farrah coming to Providence. White Knight forewarned Providence to take precaution of anything they did or said. When White gave an idea that he was forced to do this interview, he fixed himself and assigned Agent Six as their tour guide. Later, White was interviewed on how he obtained milk but continued to stay nanite free. White managed to show the reporter the method of putting it through a strong magnet that removed nanite activity. Things went wrong at the base when Bobo and Rex had set EVOs free for camera time. In the commotion, they lost a dangerous EVO White interrogated the actions of the two and ordered them to capture it before the camera crew saw it. When things got out of hand, White ordered all agents to find the EVO, however when he spotted the camera crew, White lied and called it their "daily drill". Again, he lied calling it an "EVO containment demonstration". When things had gotten serious, he told the camera crew to step back and ordered his agents to contain the EVO When the interview aired, only being about Agent Six, he was relieved. 2.16, "Exposed" Grounded When White Knight caught Rex relaxing on a mission, he demanded Rex get moving immediately. However, Rex and Agent Six reported in after being attacked by Jungle Cat. White ordered Rex to stay back while the whole team try to fight the EVO off. Rex disobeyed White's order and caused a land slide, angering him. After the mission, White sent all the Providence agents on a global Providence field exercise. Unfortunately for Rex, White stationed him at headquarters with chores. White checked up on Rex every now and then, unaware of his party guests he had hidden, but he eventually caught them on camera. Jungle Cat infiltrated Providence and faced White Knight. White Knight equipped himself with his magnetic suit, but had a hard time locating the stealthy creature. Eventually, he was captured and the creature only claimed wanting revenge on Van Kleiss. Forming an alliance, White accepted him into Providence. In the end, when Rex's party guests were badmouthing him, White dropped them in the sewers. 2.17, "Grounded" Six Minus Six When Agent Six lost his memories he had questioned White about a mission that they had done six years ago, but mentioned it happening last week. Afterward, White ordered Holiday to examine Six. He began to discuss, with Holiday and Rex, that Agent Six isn't safe to be around since he regressed to his old ways. Returning from a mission gone wrong, White informed Agent Six of the damage he had caused. This soon led the two into a small quarrel. Affecting White Knight, he requested that Rex kept a close eye on him. 2.18, "Six Minus Six" Lions and Lambs When Providence encountered Breach with her AMP pack, White had realized that this was the wrong time for Van Kleiss to be tampering. He suggested that the only way to stop Breach would be to bring her to the side of Providence. When Rex had set out to find Breach, White was speaking with a woman who told him that the committee wasn't happy and that they wanted results, not excuses. This forced White Knight to take matters into his own hand. White ambushed Breach meanwhile she's at the park with Rex. Providence and the Pack engaged into a skirmish. White fought Van Kleiss and was almost killed in the process, but was saved by Six, who forced him to flee from battle. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" References Category:Character histories